1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display module and an electronic device, and more particularly to a display module configured to switchably display images toward one of a front side and a rear side, and an electronic device including the display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD), which are commonly used as a display device in a variety of electronic devices, are configured to display images to users by cooperation of a backlight module and a liquid crystal module. An LCD is usually structured with one backlight module and one liquid crystal module, which are limited to a fixed relative position therebetween by a screen frame, so that the liquid crystal module may only display images toward one side, and is unable to switchably display images toward a selected one of two opposing sides, thus limiting applications thereof. To solve this problem, a rotatable display design has been proposed that allows vertical or horizontal rotation of the LCD by 180 degrees through use of a specific screen rotation mechanism, so that a display surface thereof can be rotated to face an opposite side for another operation mode. However, the mechanism that enables rotation of the screen usually has a complex structure and a large size, which may lead to inconvenience in manufacturing, and which may raise an overall size and material cost of electronic devices.